federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Yintar Ioan FP
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A Yintar Ioan was the last ruler of the Hebitian kingdom of Khu'laa. In the stories and history, he was known to have died by the underhandedness of his bodyguard, however Amity Liu went back in time and saved him at the exact time that he was killed. Legends changed that he was taken into heaven with Oralius, but was really taken 4000 years into the future and now resides on Bajor with his wife at Varnadas. For his current plot counterpart, see Yintar Ioan. He is no longer in use because he has been retired. Children Ioan Children *Please refer to the Ioan Children page. When brought into the future, Yintar was acquainted with family who could trace direct links to his daughter Siyal. They included Taryn Remara and Siyal Indus. NOTE: Only the children from Amity exist in future plots. Step-Children Hayden Liu *Born: February 18, 2375. *Mother: Amity Liu. *Father: Corat Damar. *Species (Gender): 3/4 Cardassian, 1/8 Halanan and 1/8 Terran (Male). As the oldest, Hayden Liu, formed a bond with Yintar because the man was the first stable influence of his life. When Hayden was molested by a tutor at a young age and his step-father came to his rescue, they became closer than ever. After an attack on Hayden in 2403, he was left unable to care for himself and is looked after by his step-father and mother on Bajor. Please note, for some time Hayden's birthday was considered to be April 04, 2373. Soliel Liu *Born: November 02, 2376. *Mother: mAmity Liu. *Father: Corat Damar. *Species (Gender): 3/4 Cardassian, 1/8 Halanan and 1/8 Terran (Female). As the youngest, Soliel Liu, was a quiet and seemingly unassuming child. Little information is developed on her, save her love for the arts and ceramics. Personal Life Sita ah'kil Yintar met his lover, Sita ah-kil, when she was a servant in his palace c. 3023HC, Yintar quickly began an affair with her behind the back of her brother and family. When they found out, they were accepting, especially when Yintar showed his trues colours, doing what he could to protect her from his evil father. At one point, Sita was taken by King Prelin and conceived a child before miscarrying. Later, she and Yintar conceived a child but before she was born, Yintar sent them away to the mountains in hoped of escaping the plight of the Viper's eye, a deadly disease wiping out the people in the town. After Sita left, she never saw Yintar again, but continued to raise her child with the help of the Iriazian Rulers. Nertiri Jala *Married - January 16, 3024 HC; *Widower - December, 3025 HC. Yintar met his first wife, Nertiri Jala, shortly after Sita was sent away and Yintar assumed Kingship of Khu'laa, he took a proper wife by the name of Nertiti Jala. They were married and attempted to conceive a proper heir. Finally, nearly a year after their marriage, she got pregnant, but died in childbirth, the female was child still born from complications of the Viper's Eye which the Queen had contracted a month before. Ashley Moss Yintar met his former lover, Ashley Moss, in August of 2382 and she became interested in Yintar because of his vast knowledge about the Hebitian culture and language. He assisted her for several months on translations, as well as started an affair with her. Bedding Ashley on a regular basis, they maintained a friendship until, in April of 2383, Ashley discovered his true identity and outed Amity and what she had done. Upset at the drama that it caused, their relationship was never the same again and they no longer spoke. Amity Liu *Married - September 20, 2382. Yintar met his second wife, Amity Liu, when she was accidentally transported back to the end of the Hebitian reign, many mistook her for the Goddess Oralius because of her oriental heritage. Assuming the role, she quickly became enamoured with the King and his valiant/heroic ways. Having to go back to her own time, Yintar maintained an impression on her, so much so that in 2382, Amity convinced temporal genius Bryce Wren to send her back to Khu'laa. There, she took the King at the moment he was prophesied to die and saved his life. After a struggle to get him adjusted to the future and many different changes, they were married. Kingdom of Khu'laa Born and raised as the future Hebitian king of Klu’haa, Yintar is the traditionalist male. He takes more after his grandfather Talar who had more involvement in raising him than his own father. Finding the need for war unnecessary, Yintar dabbled in the arts and writing than in war and killing. He tended to like the simple pleasures in life, in comparison with his fathers rich tastes. Prelin, obsessed with power and glory had taken several wives only keeping the last because she was able to provide a male heir. Still, Yintar, for all his nobility frequented harems and other recreational drugs with his officers in an attempt to gain favour with the troops and his father. He was young and ambitious but often foolhardy by charging into things without thinking in hopes of awing his father. 1 Yintar Ioan FP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cardassian Category:Hebitian Category:Civilian Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:December Category:4212 BC Category:All Characters